Cold
by winterdevils
Summary: Okay, random one-shot written in the middle of the night. Rated T for suggestive themes. Abby's cold, Joe warms her up during the night and Rachel gets the camera out. Just a little fun. cover image will be on at some point in the future, havn't finished it yet so that's going to have to wait. R&R for me, k? Enjoy


**A/N**

**Hi! **

**Okay, so, when I first wrote this in a notebook one night when I couldn't sleep, I wasn't entirely happy with it when I re-read it. So, as I typed it up, I made adjustments, wasn't going to post this at first, but then a friend of mine decided that she wanted to read some stuff on my laptop, she told me to post it, I said no, so she pinned me to the wall and made me promise to post it. **

**Enjoy!**

Cold

"Abby? You awake?" Joe whispered, walking into the room and closing the door quietly.

"Yes Joe, I'm awake," The woman replied at a whisper, sitting up in bed and turning to him.

"You look cold." Joe said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Abby laid back down, ending up with one arm across her and one arm behind her head.

"I am a little, but I'm fine to be honest." Abby sighed, she knew what what would happen before he even said it.

"Me too, come here, I'll make you warmer." Joe said confidently, he pulled the covers to one side and climbed into the bed.

"We really should stop doing this Joe, sleeping in the same bed, people might start to think something is going on, they might even think we're hooking up, or dating!" Abby giggled.

"Oh the horror that would be for people to think that. But Abby, let them think, because in reality, we knew that way before they did. Though to be honest, I think some of the staff might already know, they aren't exactly blind, deaf or stupid." Joe smirked, rolling over to face her. He took a piece of her hair and started curling it around his fingers slowly.

"you're right you know, but hell, we're two fully grown, mostly responsible adults, we're aloud to have a little fun yeah? But not tonight though Joe, I'm too tired, maybe tomorrow though, yeah? Abby smiled a little, she rolled onto her side. She let out a small yawn and Joe just smiled lightly and chuckled, leaning down to kiss her nose.

"you're such a sap, you know that right?" Abby laughed, leaning up to him to brush his lips gently with her own.

"Yeah, but you love me for it." He smiled brightly at her. Abby nodded a little. Joe moved to rest on his back and he wrapped his arm around Abby's waist, pulling her into him. He pulled her head down gently for a passionate kiss, drawing away once the need for air became too great to ignore.

"Remember Joe, no sex tonight, wait until tomorrow." Abby reminded him.

She moved herself a little and rested her head on Joe's chest, falling asleep quickly to the steady sound of his heartbeat, Joe soon following.

_The next _morning_ – 5am_

CLICK

"Aw, wedding album here I come!"Rachel exclaimed, waking up the sleeping pair completely. Abby and Joe sat up slowly.

"Rachel, delete that picture, right now." Abby said, slowly pulling off the cover and standing up.

"No chance, every picture is a memory little sis, you know that, you've taken thousands of us." Rachel said, skipping out of the room and quickly closing the door before Abby could catch her.

"I'll get her later. She forgets that I have the spare key to her office." Abby said, locking the door and sitting back down on the bed, running her hand through her tangled hair. Joe glanced at the clock quickly, having to go back again to be sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"I hate your sister!" Joe said as he flopped back down onto the bed, burying his face into the pillows.

"So do I Joe, so do I." Abby said, patting his back lightly. "Ah well, might as well get up hadn't we, I mean, we'd be up in an hour anyway, we might as well stay up." Abby said. Joe sat up and crossed his legs on the bed.

"So, what do you want to do for an hour?" He asked her.

"Get in the shower, my hair needs washing." She replied.

"Mind if I join?" He said with a wink.

"Not at all."

**A/N**

**Second authors note for this one! **

**I know it's really short, but like I said, it was late when I first wrote it. **

**If you spot any errors, please, PM me to let me know so that I can fix it. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**If anybody wants a follow up story, then just shoot us a message and I'll have a crack at one for you. **

**Remember to review though, k?**

**Thanks, **

**Winterdevils.**


End file.
